Demon slave
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Kurama mets up with a girl that is owned by a demon and is ordered to kill spirit detectives. fic is better then summary please R
1. Foxes and flashbacks

Nika: hey everyone, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic, so please bare with me.  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Ami and the demon Nushi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Foxes and flashbacks  
  
A young girl about the age of sixteen was wandering about in the soft rain. She wore a black tank top with ties half way up, a pair of black pants and a big jean jacket. She had black hair down to her shoulder blades, pulled back in a low pony tail, and dark eyes.  
  
"So Botan has another mission for us Yusuke?" Kurama was following Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, the others are going to met us there. Botan says that it is big time demon this time, and that it should be a challenge." Yusuke knocked the girl in the shoulder on an accident, "Sorry about that," Yusuke smiled at her.  
  
" A Spirit detective?" She thought to herself, "No prob," She smiled back and covered her right wrist with her hand, pushing up a belt style bracelet.  
  
"Hello," Kurama stepped out from behind Yusuke.  
  
"A demon?" She thought, "Hello," she bowed to be respectful and tightened her grip on her wrist. "I need to go," She bowed once again then ran off.  
  
"You're late Yusuke," Botan was sitting in a tree.  
  
"Well I don't see the others here," Yusuke leaned against the tree.  
  
"I explained to them what the mission was then sent them home." Botan jumped down, "Hello Kurama,"  
  
"Hello," Kurama smiled at her, "Sorry we are late,"  
  
"Well what is the mission? I've got other things to do," Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"There is a Demon by the name of Nushi in this world, we aren't quit sure of what he wants yet. It is said that Nushi has a spy out looking for any signs of threats, namely spirit detectives." Botan looked at Yusuke.  
  
"So he has some ugly demon out looking for me eh? It can't be that hard to handle, if I destroy the spy then he won't know what's coming when I find him." Yusuke did a serious of punches.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Yusuke, his spy is not a demon. It is a human that he has convinced to join him." Botan started to walk off, "Find this spy before it finds you, or destroy Nushi first."  
  
"Nushi!" Kurama suddenly looked up.  
  
"What about him?" Yusuke looked at Kurama.  
  
"I've heard of him from other demons. It is said that he takes in kids as slaves after he kills their parents. So the spy could be anyone, that's the problem," Kurama looked around and covered up what he really was thinking about.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet again tomorrow to devise some type of plan." Yusuke walked off.  
  
Kurama walked off in another direction; a few minutes later he was walking down a busy street towards his apartment.  
  
"Nushi is the name that was burned into that girl's wrist," Kurama thought; he had caught a glance at the girl's wrist when she moved the bracelet up. "That girl is the spy, but why does she seem so familiar?" Kurama stopped across the street of a park, "That's her!" He waited to cross the street.  
  
The girl was sitting on the ground looking at her wrist, tracing the letters, but she stopped as she saw a fox walk up to her. "Fox, you came back." She picked it up.  
  
This caught Kurama's eye as he approached the girl.  
  
"Hello," Kurama sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello, again," She smiled as she put the fox in her lap.  
  
"You have a wonderful ability with foxes," Kurama went to pet the fox.  
  
"Thank you, it seems you do too, but that is to be expected when you are a fox spirit." She looked up as Kurama went to pet the fox, "Yoko," she whispered.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kurama looked at her in surprise.  
  
"When you are owned by a demon, you come to find some very interesting information about others." She gave a slight laugh as the fox started to fall asleep in her lap.  
  
"I see, so I was right in my suspicions." Kurama looked at her again, "What is your name?"  
  
"Ami," She picked up the fox and stood up.  
  
"Ami, those burns on your wrist are those from Nushi?" Kurama stood up also.  
  
"Yes," She looked at her wrist, "I know you from some where, don't I?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you that same question." Kurama looked at Ami; she seemed to have sadness in her eyes. "Would you like to sit down and talk? You look like you need someone to talk to."  
  
"Yes, I would," She started walking to a fox whole and placed the fox in the hole.  
  
"Alright, come on I know a perfect place to sit and talk. If it is alright with you, I need to stop by my apartment to check in with my mother." Kurama watched as Ami picked up her jacket from where they had been sitting.  
  
"That's fine," Ami followed Kurama.  
  
"This is where I like to sit at." Kurama lead Ami up to the roof of the apartment building. "Oh and thank you for letting me stop in at my apartment, my mother worries about me. I tend to be gone a lot." Kurama sat on a chair that he had set up on the roof top, "Come on sit down, it's alright." He motioned to another chair across from him.  
  
"Thank you," Ami sat down.  
  
"So how old are you?" Kurama looked at Ami's wrist noticing that her bracelet was no longer over it.  
  
"I'm sixteen," She moved her hand over her wrist.  
  
"Really, so how. why are. I don't know how to put it." Kurama looked away.  
  
"How did I become a slave for Nushi?" Ami smiled and gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Yes," Kurama looked back; he eyes followed a white fox that some how gotten on the roof.  
  
"I was young when it happened, so what happened is not very clear to me. Nushi had taken my family, mom and dad, not just me. My mom and dad had served Nushi in threat of him killing me, but when he thought the time was right he killed them right in front of me." Ami's hand moved from her wrist and tightened into a fist.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of have asked. It is not with in my business." Kurama watched the fox walk towards them.  
  
"Nushi slaughtered them with out mercy! He had someone hold me back while it happened." Ami almost had tears in her eyes, "After that, after all the blood had been spilt, after my parents were lying lifelessly, I received this damn thing!" Ami held up her wrist as tears fell freely down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kurama became quiet but place a reassuring hand on Ami shoulder as she cried.  
  
Ami looked up and saw the white fox, "I've seen that fox before," Ami thought as she started to experience a flashback. (God don't you hate that?)  
  
*******flash back***********  
  
(A/N flash back is in Ami's POV)  
  
I was sitting in a crib someone was there with me, I don't know who it was.  
  
"I can't find Ami!" I heard a lady yell.  
  
"She's only one; she couldn't have gotten too far." I heard a man's voice yell back.  
  
"I still can't find her! You don't think that he has gotten to her do?" The lady had fear in her voice.  
  
"No, we would have heard if some one came in." The man seemed to be further away now.  
  
Something happened that was just one big blur to me. I was thrown out of the security of my house and my crib and ended up on the ground. I could here people screaming and I could see fire and destruction as I started to cry. I remember something starting to fall on me, and then I blacked out. I woke up when I felt something wet gliding across my cheek. I opened my eyes to find a snow white fox licking me, and a fox like man looking over me. (Yoko Kurama)  
  
*********end**************************  
  
Nika: and that was the end of chapter one so please R&R or I might not write anymore. 


	2. Kurama's rose for Ami

Nika: Here is Chapter 2 YAY!!!!  
  
I do not own YYH, but I do own Ami and the demon Nushi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Kurama's rose for Ami  
  
"What?" Ami opened her eyes, "Yoko?" she whispered.  
  
"You're awake," Kurama was leaning over her.  
  
"Yes," Ami sat up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What happened?" Ami smiled as she spotted the white fox sleeping by her.  
  
"You just collapsed, does that always happen?" Kurama also spotted the fox, "He has taken a liking to you."  
  
"It has happened before, I feel fine now though." She started petting the fox then she felt a burning pain in her wrist; she gripped her wrist and looked up. "I need to go, now" She got up, "Thank you for everything Kurama." She ran out the door and out of the house.  
  
"That was weird," Kurama looked at the fox. "Uh oh, she left her jacket," He picked it up and started out after her.  
  
"Ami, what news have you brought me of a spirit detective?" Nushi was disguised as a business man.  
  
"All I have found out was that there is a spirit detective here." Ami moved her head as Nushi stroke her cheek. "I would prefer it if you didn't do that,"  
  
"Of course," He smirked.  
  
"Ahh!" Ami felt a burning pain start from her right wrist and continue to spread through her body. "I'm sorry! Please stop it!" She gripped her wrist as the pain became worse; she felt the pain as if it was the first time she was ever burned. "Please Master!"  
  
"That's a good girl." Nushi nodded.  
  
Ami dropped to the ground, the pain gone, gasping for breath.  
  
"You have been gone for one night and a day and all you can tell me that there is a spirit detective? You don't even know who it is?" Nushi looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pin point who it was." Ami stood up.  
  
"What have you been doing for the past twenty-four hours?!" Nushi yelled, and then spotted all the red fox hair on her shirt. "Playing with foxes have we?" Nushi glared at Ami.  
  
Ami looked down at her shirt, "Sorry," She looked away.  
  
"Maybe if you would spend more time looking instead of playing with foxes then you wouldn't suffer as much." Nushi continued to glare at Ami. "Either way you are to continue to look for him, and when you find him you are to kill him like the others."  
  
"Yes Nushi-Sama," Ami brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Go," Nushi pointed, "You shall deal with your pain in your room, alone"  
  
"Of course," Ami gripped her wrist as she walked to her room.  
  
Ami laid on her bed as pain started to flow through her body again. "Please let it be short!" She yelled knowing no one would be able to hear her. Her room was mad sound proof so that Nushi would not have to listen to her endless screams. She started to scream as she felt like someone was taking a burning hot, rusty piece of metal and digging into her wrist. Tears flowed down her cheek as the pain became worse for her. She rolled on her bed riving in pain.  
  
"Can I help you boy?" Nushi snapped as he opened the door.  
  
"I think you can, I ran into a girl a while ago at the park and she left her jacket. I followed her here to return her jacket." Kurama stood at the door.  
  
"Hm. What is your name boy?" Nushi looked Kurama up and down.  
  
"My name is Suichi (did I spell that right?)" Kurama smiled hoping that he convinced Nushi.  
  
"Give me the girl's jacket," Nushi held out his hand.  
  
"With all respect sir I would rather give it to her myself." Suichi held to the jacket.  
  
"She is sleeping right now," Nushi glared at the boy.  
  
"I insist." Suichi moved slightly.  
  
"Fine," Nushi moved so that Suichi could get in. "Her room is the last one on the left. Don't bother knocking, just go in."  
  
"Thank you sir," Suichi walked in and down the hall.  
  
"It hurts!" Ami fell off her bed as she started to cry harder she tried to pick herself of the floor but the pain was too intense she fell back on the floor. "It.It stopped," Ami looked up as the pain stopped and someone entered her room.  
  
"Ami?" Kurama ran to her side after shutting the door, "What's wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
"Kurama.what are you doing here?" Ami sat up and leaned on her bed.  
  
"Answer my question first," Kurama sat in front of her.  
  
Ami looked at her wrist and traced the burn marks, "These marks.they allow Nushi to inflict pain on me when ever he sees it fit. It is how he 'punishes' me for something."  
  
"What was he punishing you for?" Kurama wiped a tear off of Ami's cheek.  
  
"For not finding the spirit detective and not killing him," Ami looked away, "The spirit detective is the boy that was with you earlier, I was supposed to kill him."  
  
"Kill Yusuke?" Kurama watched as Ami started to trace the marks on her wrist again.  
  
"Yes, Nushi forces me to kill spirit detectives through pain." Ami looked back, "I don't want to kill any more, so I just try to deal with the pain."  
  
"I think I know some one that can help you, but I need to know more about those burns." Kurama smiled at Ami.  
  
"Really?" Ami held hope in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, can you meet me tomorrow?" Kurama stood up.  
  
"I think I can, Nushi will have me out looking for Yusuke tomorrow." Ami moved to on top of her bed.  
  
"Alright, hold on till then," Kurama sat her jacket on her bed, "Here," A rose appeared in his hand from nowhere.  
  
"A rose?" Ami looked at it.  
  
"Yes," Kurama handed to her.  
  
"Thank you," Ami grabbed it carefully so that the thorn would not stab her.  
  
"I must go," He walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nika: there is ch 2!! Yay!!  
  
R&R please 


	3. About the burns

Nika: here is another Chapter  
  
I don't own YYH but I do own Ami and the demon Nushi  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: About the burn  
  
Ami walked around the city looking for Kurama avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Kurama, you say this girl is of interest to us?" Hiei was leaning against a tree.  
  
"Yes, she should be able to help us if we help her." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Kurabara walked up.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke walked up also.  
  
"Look you're actually on time," Hiei smirked slightly.  
  
"The girl's name is Ami," Kurama looked around.  
  
"What about me?" Ami walked up behind every one, 'demon,' she looked at Hiei, 'human, and the human that is the spirit detective'  
  
"I was just telling them who you are," Kurama smiled.  
  
"You are Yusuke, Kurabara, Hiei a demon, and the girl that is walking up is Botan." Ami pointed.  
  
"Whoa how'd you know all that?" Kurabara's eyes widened; Hiei's eyes went to Ami's wrist.  
  
"I have my ways," Ami caught Hiei looking at her wrist which she had bandaged along with part of her hand, "What are you looking at baka?" She snapped.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei turned back.  
  
"Kurama, we have to hurry, he knows where I am." Ami turned to Kurama then noticed that Hiei was going for her wrist, "Asswhole!" She caught his wrist.  
  
"You're faster then I thought." He pulled away.  
  
"Hiei leave her alone," Kurama glared,  
  
"Fine," Hiei went back to the tree.  
  
"I would like to make a deal with you Ami," Kurama looked at her.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Ami kept her eyes on Hiei.  
  
"If we can help you, will you help us find Nushi?" Kurama looked at Botan.  
  
"Yes, I will, and I will help you destroy him also." She nodded.  
  
"You're a slave for him!" Hiei had managed to get the bandage of Ami's wrist.  
  
Ami pulled her wrist behind her back.  
  
"Yes Hiei, but don't worry she is on our side." Kurama looked at Ami, "What do you know about those marks on your wrist?"  
  
"I know that what ever name is burned into my wrist is who I 'belong to'" Ami was still glaring at Hiei, "Nushi said that it could never be removed, only changed and the only two people that can change it are the one that inflicted the burns, Nushi, or Koenma."  
  
"There are certain trials you must go through before Koenma will change it though." Botan looked at Ami.  
  
"I know that," Ami sighed, "and with how many of his spirit detectives I have already killed the chances of him changing my wrist is slim to none."  
  
"Well its worth a try isn't it?" Kurama looked at Botan.  
  
"Yes it is, I can take her with me now if she wants to go. Ami? Are you alright?" Botan looked at Ami who was holding her wrist tightly.  
  
"Take me Botan." Ami looked up and forced a smile.  
  
"Alright hold on." Botan held out her hand.  
  
"Wait, she hasn't given us any information about Nushi." Hiei yelled.  
  
"Kurama, you know where he is; you met him when you came over to drop off my jacket. Be aware though, Nushi is able to take over peoples bodies, so he might have changed since." Ami held on to Botan's hand.  
  
"Kurama, how are you sure that we can trust her?" Hiei watched them leave.  
  
"I know her from somewhere that's how. She would rather face Koenma and his trials then continue to serve Nushi." Kurama started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke looked up.  
  
"I'm going to find Nushi, are you coming?" Kurama turned around.  
  
"Well I am the spirit detective aren't I? Of course I am!" Yusuke followed as did the rest.  
  
******************************Spirit World: Koenma's place*****************  
  
"Ah so Botan you brought the girl with you I see," Koenma was at his desk.  
  
"Yes of course," Botan walked in while Ami looked around.  
  
"Ami, let me see those burns." Koenma stood on his desk.  
  
"Alright," She placed her hand on the desk.  
  
"Hm, well I can change them but you have to tell me something first." Koenma looked at Ami.  
  
"What it is?" Ami pulled her wrist back and pulled out another bandage and wrapped it around her wrist and her hand.  
  
"How many spirit detectives have you killed since you've had those burns?" Koenma sat back down.  
  
"I have killed fifteen since I have had this mark, and I have had the mark for eight years." Ami looked away.  
  
"How are your fighting skills?" Koenma looked at a piece of paper.  
  
"Efficient, my speed is efficient as well," Ami looked at him in confusion.  
  
"I have one challenge for you; if you pass the challenge then I will change the burns under on condition." Koenma looked up.  
  
"What is this challenge?" Ami looked at him.  
  
************************************S.C******************************  
  
"Has anyone seen Hiei?" Yusuke looked around as they neared where Nushi was.  
  
"No, he ran off a while ago. This is the place," Kurama looked up.  
  
**********************************Back*******************************  
  
"You challenge is: if you get one hit on Hiei then under my conditions I will change the burns." Hiei walked in.  
  
*****************************S.C***************************************  
  
"Well let's go guys we have an ugly demon in there that needs to be destroyed!" Yusuke opened the door. 


	4. The conditions and the master

Nika: here is the 4th ch. I hope you enjoy, I have had some really weird ideas for this fan fic. R&R please  
  
I don't own YYH in any way, but I do own Ami and Nushi  
  
Chapter four: the conditions and the master  
  
"One hit is that it?" Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"I assure you human it will not be as easy as you think" Hiei was standing next to Koenma.  
  
"That's what you think, ok when do we start?" She looked at Koenma  
  
"Now if you wish," The room changed in to a white room leaving only Ami and Hiei.  
  
"Koenma sir, that is Ami's trial?" Botan sat on the desk.  
  
"Yes Botan, it also gives me a chance to check out her fighting abilities and her record of the past." A giant folder appeared on his desk.  
  
"Kurama are you sure this was the place?" Yusuke had opened the door to the mansion.  
  
"Yes, but it seems that he knew we were coming, every thing is gone and abandoned." Kurama looked around; he bent down and picked up a rose that looked like it had been stepped on.  
  
"Maybe the girl squealed on us." Kurabara looked around also.  
  
"No, and if she did it was by force" Kurama found traces of blood on the rose.  
  
Ami used the wall to do a flip, from under her jacket she drew two daggers and threw them at Hiei, while he was distracted by them she jumped into the air where he was and kicked at him.  
  
Hiei used his sword to block the dagger, he grabbed Ami's foot, "Nice try,"  
  
Ami brought her other foot around to kick Hiei in the jaw. Hiei moved so that he wasn't hit, he threw Ami to the ground by her foot. Ami landed easily and threw another dagger at him, then used this chance to summon her spirit energy. A bow of purple light appeared in her hand and a quiver strapped to her shoulder, from the quiver she pulled out an arrow of the same light; all of this was done before the dagger got near Hiei. Ami shot two arrows at Hiei, so that his choice would be to be cut by the dagger or pierce by both arrows. Hiei moved so that he was hit by the dagger; the room turned back to normal.  
  
"Wow, that took shorter time then I thought" Koenma looked up from the folder of papers.  
  
Hiei glared at Ami.  
  
Ami smiled, "So you will now change the burns under your conditions?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "Hiei go head and join the others, but send Kurama up here."  
  
Hiei disappeared.  
  
Ami stood there, and waited for Koenma to explain the conditions that came with him changing the mark.  
  
"Alright, according to your records you have exceptional fighting skills not just efficient. And you know what your spirit weapon is, there for in order for me to change your marks and in penance for all of my spirit detectives that you have killed you are to join team Urameshi." Koenma looked up from the papers.  
  
"Your spirit detective's team?" Ami looked surprised  
  
"Yes, we have been invited to another Dark tournament this year and I want you on the team." Koenma leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You wanted to see me Koenma?" Kurama walked in.  
  
"Yes, Kurama can you please summon Yoko?" Koenma looked at Ami as her eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, ( A/N He can do it at will) give me a second" Kurama nodded. A minute later there was a brilliant flash of light and in Kurama's place stood the fox demon Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Yoko.." Ami whispered as she laid her eyes on him. He was just the way that she remembered him from her dreams.  
  
Yoko looked at Ami 'she looks familiar' Yoko nodded to Koenma.  
  
"Yoko, you see this girl here.you are the only demon that she trusts, I have to change her mark, any objections to changing it to you?" Koenma stood on his desk.  
  
"No objections," Yoko looked at Ami whose eyes darted back and forth between Yoko and Koenma. "But keep in mind that any time I am in this form she is automatically summoned to me..that could be dangerous during the tournament."  
  
"I know but that is why she is coming with the team this year. She is going to help out as penance. Ami let me see your wrist again"  
  
"Alright," Ami held her wrist to Koenma. Koenma covered her mark with his hands and chanted something. There was a slight glowing where the mark was; Koenma removed his hands. Ami looked at the new marks on her wrist there was Yoko Kurama. (A/N it is written in the Japanese charas if you are wondering how it fits on just her wrist) She traced them a few times. 


	5. The ship

Yuki: I changed my nickname and my pen name (if you haven't noticed) I skip a little bit of time in this chapter, it goes from the time that Yoko receives Ami as a slave to well the point it is at now. Please enjoy and R+R please (  
  
I do not own YYH, but I do own Ami, Nushi and the other random demons that are not in the show but are in my Fanfic.  
  
Ami sat in a desk with her head pressed against the top as the teacher raved on and on about how bad the test was. She wore the classic school uniform for high school, a long red skirt, and a white blouse with a red collar type thing. (A/N she is going to Kurama's school, and I am guessing on the girls' uniform since I don't thing you actually see one) The teacher finally concluded when there was a knock on the class room door. Ami looked up as the teacher went outside the room to talk to the boy.  
  
"May I help you?" The teacher sounded slightly irritated.  
  
"Yes, I need to take my sister out of class, our mother needs us at home" Kurama stood outside the door.  
  
"Really? And what does she need both of you for?" He shut the door of the class room as the noise inside started to grow.  
  
"She isn't feel well again," he waited, he held a backpack of his own and what seemed to be an envelope.  
  
"I see, sorry about that Suichi, I will call Ami out for you." He walked back into the room, "Ami, your brother is waiting for you, your mother is calling for you"  
  
Ami looked up, "Alright" She stood up and grabbed her backpack and a gym bag and walked out.  
  
Kurama nodded to her as she walked out, she smiled and they both started to walk out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------on the ship-------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Do you think the first elimination round will be on the ship again?" Kurabara sat against the rail.  
  
"No look around these are no normal apparitions, these are the teams that have already made it." Kurama stood above Ami who was sitting on the floor wrapping her hands wrist, (her right which already had a small bandage covering the marks)  
  
"Yes," Botan appeared next to them seemingly out of nowhere, "the rules have changed slightly, this year the guest team is automatically in the tournament. So the elimination rounds have already been carried out."  
  
"Make sense," Ami looked up as she started to remove the bandage over her wrist to finish wrapping her hands and wrist.  
  
"Yes it does," Hiei looked down, "Now why is the slave girl here?"  
  
"Shut up Hiei, you know I don't like being called a slave, Yoko doesn't consider me one, so neither should you" Ami growled slightly, trying to keep a low voice so no one else could here.  
  
"This is a penance for her, to make up for all the detectives she has killed, and she is a valuable addition to the team." Botan nodded.  
  
Ami snickered something as she wrapped chains around her wrist leading to her middle fingers, her new weapons.  
  
Land is seen from far, The group watches as they approach. Ami follows Kurama off the ship as she sees something that catches her eyes, her old master Nushi is already off board.  
  
"Kurama-Sama?" Ami looked up at him.  
  
"What is it?" He looked back.  
  
Ami was watching Nushi close as he gave her a 'tell him I am here and I will kill you' look, "Never mind" she looked back down.  
  
Yuki: Ok yeah short chapter sorry, please R+R and I will write more, I promise 


	6. The note

Yuki: I am here again! YAY! Alright well the last chapter was really short, but this one should be longer. I am trying to update all of my Fanfics and my stories. R+R please  
  
I do not own YYH, but I do own Ami, Nushi, and random demons that I own and do not appear in the show.  
  
The team walked up to the hotel Ami looked around, the chains on her hand dropped as if she was on guard, so that she was holding on to them with her fingers.  
  
"Ami, what is it?" Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Nothing Kurama," She gave him a slight reassuring smile.  
  
They all went to the counter to check in the man stared at Ami.  
  
"Sorry Sir, your slave will have to stay with the other slaves" The man at the counter nodded and a few people came up behind Ami trying to grab her.  
  
"I'm not a slave!" She started to twirl her chains around her fingers, she did a series of arm movements causing the chains to hit those trying to grab her.  
  
"You are according to those marks on your wrist, so either your master takes responsibility or you are to stay with the other slaves that tried to compete for their freedom." He looked at her then to the rest of the team, "Which of you are her master?"  
  
Kurama stepped forward, "I am,"  
  
"The rules here are that she is not aloud in the ring unless you are in there, and if she disobeys any of the rules that are for slaves, including disobeying what rules her master SHOULD have, then we hold the right to punish her in any means." He hand a room key to everyone but Ami.  
  
They walked to the room Ami still had her chains loose; "I can't believe this! I can't fight!" She growled.  
  
Kurama nodded, "That also leaves us one person short of most teams."  
  
They entered the room everyone went to their beds, Ami had to sleep on the floor.  
  
Botan walked in with a tray of coffee for everyone and handed them out, "So what are we going to do about being on person short? Oh, and sorry Ami, they wouldn't let me bring a cup for you"  
  
Ami sneered, "What ever,"  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment, "The only way is if we find another fighter or fight short." Kurabara nodded, and then dug in his bag, "Here Ami, I brought sodas" he threw on to her.  
  
"YAY!" She caught and prepared to open it.  
  
"You shouldn't spoil the slave like that" Hiei jumped and took Ami's soda.  
  
"What the hell! Give it back!" She jumped for it while the others laughed.  
  
"Well the guy said that Ami can be in the ring if I am so if we were able to do two on two fights, then that could work" Kurama came out of thought.  
  
They all nodded, Ami was happily drinking her soda.  
  
"Ami needs to learn to be treated like a slave again," Hiei looked at Kurama, "demons are ruthless when it comes to punishment"  
  
"I know how to act" Ami rolled her eyes as a knock came at the door.  
  
"then answer the door slave" Hiei growled.  
  
Ami got up and walked to the door; she opened it looking down.  
  
"I was told to deliver this to the slave girl" a packet was thrown at her.  
  
She picked it up, "rules?"  
  
"oh how nice they gave her a rule book" Hiei laughed coldly.  
  
"Hiei, this isn't the time to harass her" Kurama shook his head.  
  
"When is the first match?" Yusuke sat down his cup.  
  
"Tomorrow...." Botan stood up  
  
"And according to this pile of bull shit I am to stay in the room" Ami growled.  
  
"What?" Kurama looked at her.  
  
"It says that I am not allowed at the tournament..." Ami flipped through the packet.  
  
"that rules out two on two then" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"I can't even sneak into the arena.....it says here if I am out of the room with out my master by my side then I am punishable by the means of whipping" She dropped the book. "Yes, but if Yoko comes out you are automatically summoned to his side." Kurama sighed.  
  
"That doesn't break the rule, because it would tecenaly be my master's will." She shrugged.  
  
They nodded; there was another knock at the door. Ami stood up to open it; a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes was standing there, "My master told me to give this to Yoko Kurama's slave" She handed Ami a small note. Ami nodded and took it; she opened it.  
  
"Who was that?" Kurama walked up to Ami.  
  
"Nushi's new slave...." She sighed and stuck the note in her pocket.  
  
"What?! He is here?!" They all looked at her, she nodded, "Yes, that is what the note says"  
  
Ami walked to the room Kurama would be staying in and laid on the floor. 


	7. The deal

Yuki: wow it has been a while since I have updated this....^^; ehehehe well here is the update.  
  
Ami stared at the ceiling of the hotel, she couldn't believe this, she can't fight and now her old master wants to make a deal with her current master. She unfolded the note the Nushi's servant gave her and read it to herself.  
  
"Give your master a message, to meet me at the gate of the arena at twilight tomorrow; I have a deal he might be interested in. I have returned my pet, be aware of that. Nushi."  
  
She cursed inwardly as she crumpled the note, tomorrow was the only free day that the team had. She threw the note just as Kurama came it.  
  
"What was that for?" He glanced at her when the paper hit his head.  
  
"Sorry Kurama-Sama" She smiled slightly.  
  
"What was the note?" He sighed and sat on the floor with her.  
  
"Nushi wants you to meet him." She looked at the paper that had bounced off of Kurama's head and landed next to Ami.  
  
"When, and where and why?" He glanced at her as if she knew all of the answers.  
  
"The arena, Twilight tomorrow and he said something about a deal." She shrugged slightly.  
  
"What kind of deal?" He looked at the door.  
  
"I have no idea." She sighed thinking to herself about Nushi, "Kurama, Nushi can't do anything to me right? Unless he finds that I did something against the rules." She looked to Kurama.  
  
"That is how I understand it, he isn't allowed to touch you unless you break some sort of rule." He stood up, "Don't be so worried about it." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Don't be so worried about it!" She glared at him, "the tormenter of my life is back and you say don't worry about it?!" She stood too. "Are you going?"  
  
He sighed, "Probably."  
  
"But Kurama-sama!" Her eye widened, "He might do something to you!"  
  
"He won't if you are really what he wants back." He started walking out the room, "Relax a little Shika"  
  
She sighed and sat back down, "Damn baka." She shook her head.  
  
Twilight came the next morning Kurama snuck out with out waking Ami.  
  
He stood at the gate of the arena, Nushi joined him there, "I want to speak with the girl's true master. "  
  
Ami woke up a few minutes after Kurama left, "Damn him! I wanted to go." She changed her cloths, hid a few daggers in them and placed her chains on her wrist.  
  
"I am her master." Kurama stepped forward.  
  
"No you aren't you are simply the human shell for her master. Summon Yoko." Nushi smirked slightly.  
  
Kurama nodded slightly.  
  
Ami walked out of the room Hiei was meditating on the couch.  
  
"Where is your master?" He didn't open his eyes.  
  
"He went out." She reached for the handle of the door.  
  
"You know you aren't supposed to go out with out him, if someone catches you out there then you can be in big trouble."  
  
"I know, but." She didn't get to finish her sentence because she disappeared but reappeared in front of Yoko her back pressed against him.  
  
"Impressive." Nushi nodded stepping forwards, "and she is automatically summoned to you when you transform.  
  
"What is it that you want Nushi?" Yoko Kurama stood there an arm light draped around Ami, who knew not to speak.  
  
"A wager, on the fights." Nushi stepped forward and reached out to Ami.  
  
Yoko pulled Ami back, "What kind of wager?"  
  
"The girl." Nushi pointed to Ami.  
  
"What about her?" Yoko held tighter.  
  
"She is the wager, I can guarantee that we will fight each other, either in the finials or sooner, but she is the wager on our fight. How about it?"  
  
"The answer is simple Nushi, no." Yoko glared and started walking off with Ami.  
  
"Even if I could get you the one you hunt?" Nushi smirked.  
  
Yoko stopped, "What do you know about the one I hunt?"  
  
"I know much agree with my deal and you might find out what I know." Nushi stepped forward again.  
  
Yoko turned around Ami still in his arm, "What exactly is this deal?"  
  
"Our fight, If I win I get the child, you win I will give you all the information that I have."  
  
Yoko looked down at Ami whose eyes were filled with fear, but he nodded sure that they wouldn't loose. "Deal."  
  
(Yuki: short I know ( R+R please) 


End file.
